Dragons, Plasma and fire oh my!
by StarGuardian5
Summary: Katrina and her dragon Midnight escape from their world into the Gaang's. There they join Aang, Katara and Sokka on their journey to the north pole. Kat catches the attention of a certain Fire Nation Prince. Will Kat and Midnight finally find the home they've always longed for? Or will Ozai and his new ally who knows Kat destroy them? Review please!


**HOLY CRAP SHE LIVES! Oh my gosh i'm so sorry it's been so long! At the end of the school year last year someone stole my laptop and I had toget anew one. Unfortunately my case hd my flash drive that had all my stories. But I've got a new laptop and am working on all my stories! Sorry again. School's also been kicking my butt!**

**Okay, so new fanfic, YAY! This is my first time writing in this fandom so if I get anything wrong let me know, but be nice about it!****Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, only Kat and Midnight.****Warning: Violence, kissing (later), cursing, ect...  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa Midnight!" Kat yelped, as her dragon picked her up by the back of her dress. "Hey let me down!" she protested.<p>

_**Calm down, **_the black dragon growled, setting her rider on her back. Kat huffed, settling into the thin leather saddle she had made years ago. On the left side hung a brilliantly made sword. It had a silver hilt with a dark blue sapphire set in the pommel. The guard was shaped like a pair of wings and the blade was about three and a half feet long. Words were engraved on the blade.

"Midnight, don't scare me like that!" Kat huffed, playfully slapping her old friend's scales. Midnight just shivered as if shaking off a fly. Kat laughed, shaking her head.

Midnight took off, wings stretching to take her into the sky. Kat looped her arms around her friend's neck holding tightly. Wind screamed in her ears and clawed at her long midnight black hair.

There was pain as something slammed into Midnight.

"Midnight!" Kat screamed, jarred almost out of the saddle. She clenched her legs, scrambling back into the center of the saddle.

"Hello Katrina!" a man sneered.

"Kane! You wretch!" Kat snarled, drawing her sword. She glared at the fair haired man.

"What's the matter Kitten?" Kane sneered.

"Do not call me that! You have no right!" Kat shrieked. Her eyes flashed. She angled her blade at the man. "Get out of my sight Kane. I have nothing more to say to you."

Kane's face screwed up and he urged his dragon to attack Midnight. The black dragon dove, folding her wings in and heading for the ground. She snapped her wings out and bolted up, past Sky and Kane and into a cloud bank.

_Midnight hurry! Get us out of here!_ Kat thought.

_**Hold on,**_ the dragon replied. Lightening crackled around them. Kat clung to her dragon's neck, eyes closed against the fierce wind that tried to tear her off the dragon. Midnight opened her mouth and spat out a ball of blue-gold energy. It swirled, forming a vortex. The dragon and rider flew into, just as Kane's dragon spat fire out at Kat, searing her back.

Kat grunted, slipping from the saddle as the vortex's power grated on the fresh wounds on her back.

_**Kat!**_ Midnight screamed, catching her now unconscious rider in her claws. The black dragon strained against the winds in the vortex, pushing through.

The two came out and almost collided with a giant flying six legged bison. Midnight snarled, diving at the last second to avoid the sharp horns. She landed roughly, one leg up as she cradled her rider against her chest. The bison landed in front of her.

Aang stared at the dragon that was standing with on leg raised in front of them. It was a deep black with a blue tint on the scales. Silver eyes glared warningly at the young avatar as he jumped of Appa.

"Aang what is that?" Katara gasped.

"A dragon," the boy replied. He gulped as the dragon hobbled closer.

Midnight knew that the human was the only one who could help her rider. Carefully, she set young Kat on the grass, on her stomach as not to aggravate the wounds on her back.

Aang stared t the dragon as it set a young woman down. She was unconscious. Her black hair was pulled into two loose ponytails at the base of her neck. Her back was covered in burns.

"Katara help me with her!" Aang gasped.

Midnight stepped back, laying on the warm grass as the humans attended her rider. She could see the souls of these young humans. They were pure and would understand Kat when she woke. Midnight closed her eyes, resting her chin on the ground.

Aang and Katara bandaged the girl's wounds, changing her out of the ruined dress and into Katara's spare clothes. The dragon was sleeping. Sokka wouldn't leave Appa's saddle, even after Katara pointed out the saddle on the dragon, suggesting the girl was the rider.

"Wonder who this girl is?" Aang spoke, staring into the fire later that night.

"We'll find out when she wakes up," Katara smiled.

Midnight curled around her young rider, having taken her back after the human kits bandaged her wounds. Now she was just trying to keep the young woman warm. Kat had always been prone to getting cold easier than most, so Midnight took it upon herself to keep her little rider warm.

Kat woke up to pain in her back and darkness over head. She was warm and could feel scales under her shoulder.

"Midnight let me up," the girl croaked, tapping her dragon's side. Midnight's wing moved, flooding the girl with warm sunlight.

"Oh you're up!" a girl smiled, looking up at Kat. Kat blinked her brilliant blue eyes, wincing as she sat up.

"Ow, Midnight did I get stepped on again?"

_**No, that wretch Sky burned your back as we escaped,**_ Midnight snarled, smoke curling from her nostrils.

"Who are you talking to?" the boy with a ponytail demanded. Kat blinked slowly again.

"Midnight," she said.

_**Uh Kitten, they don't know about our Pact,**_ Midnight coughed.

"Oh. Midnight's the overgrown lizard here," Kat pointed at the dragon. Midnight knocked her over. Kat giggled, rubbing her friend's scales. Midnight huffed, gripping the back of the dress and placing Kat in her saddle. Kat looped her arms lazily around the dragon's neck. Midnight shook her head at her rider.

"What's your name?" Aang asked.

"Katrina. But I go by Kat," Kat replied.

"Where are you from Kat?" Katara asked. Kat froze, emotions playing across her face.

"Midnight did the Vortex close?"

_**Yes, do not worry little one.**_

"I'm from a land far away. I'm…" Kat trailed off, looking worried. "I'm being hunted for lack of better word."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just say I refuse to be anyone's slave." The tone she had made the three younger teens wince. Kat clenched her fists, fighting for her already frayed control.

"Um…we should look at your back," Katara whispered. Kat smiled at the younger girl.

"It's probably almost healed by now," she said, slipping out of the saddle. She glared at Aang and Sokka. They made a hasty exit.

Katara stared at the massive scar that adorned Kat's back.

"Amazing! How do you heal so fast?"

"Its part of the Pact I have with Midnight. I heal faster than a normal person and my senses are sharper," Kat explained. Katara stared at her.

"Huh, that's really interesting."

"So, you're alone?" Aang stared at Kat.

"I have Midnight!" the girl protested, crossing her arms.

"I mean, you don't have any human friends?"

"No. I don't."

"Travel with us!" Aang blurted. Kat's eyes widened.

Kat's POV

I stared at Aang. He had his big eyes going full force. I sighed, damn, this kid was too cute.

_Midnight? What do you think?_ I asked her.

_**I believe that these three are good. It would be best to stay with them,**_she replied. I nodded.

"Okay, we'll travel with you," I said. Midnight touched her nose to my back.

"Great! But first you need some clothes of your own," Katara smiled. I looked at the dress I was borrowing.

"You're right."

"There's a town about a day from here."

"Midnight and I can make it there and back before nightfall. Do you have any money?" I asked. Aang nodded, handing me the coins.

I chose a simple dark blue dress and black leggings. I bought two of each and some wrappings. After paying the woman at the clothing shop I changed. Aang had told me they were going north, so I bought a cloak to keep me warm. Midnight was waiting for me out side of town, hidden in a thick forest.

_**About time, **_Midnight growled as I came back. I laughed, scrambling on and holding tight as she took off.

Aang and the others were waiting where I left them. Midnight landed and I untied my bedroll and laid it out.

"I love your dress!" Katara smiled. I frowned. When I flew with Midnight, I got in the way and was too long.

"I need to alter it," I muttered, pulling a small dagger from my boot. I began cutting the dress, making it so it fell to a little above my knees and had two slits up the sides, one on each side. I did the same for the other dress. After that I crawled into my bedroll, falling asleep instantly.

"_Smile Katrina, it's our wedding day," Kane laughed cruelly. I glared at him from under the sheer veil I wore. The brand, only a few days old still stung on my left arm. _

"_There is nothing to smile about," I spat softly. He scowled, but signaled to the monk to start the ceremony. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. I did not wish to be bonded to a monster. The brand burned on my arm._

_There was a roar as heat seared around my neck, settling above my chest. Light exploded around me. I gasped, a Pact! _

_**Katrina!**__ Midnight's voice echoed in my head. I wanted to cry. My friend had come back for me. _

"_Kill the dragon! It- umf!" I punched Kane hard in the chest._

"_There will be no wedding today Kane!" I declared, as Midnight tore the roof open. I lifted my arms as she swooped down. The black dragon scooped me up. Tears ran down my face as I was held close to the dragon's chest. _

_**Katrina, are you harmed? **__Midnight demanded. I shook my head._

"_No, I am fine."_

_**KATRINA WAKE UP!**_

I bolted up, knocking my head against a scaly one.

"Ow! Midnight?" I yelped.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Aang whispered.

"Yes. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! You know the drill, review and no flames or I'll sic Momo on you! *Brandishes Momo threateningly* <strong>


End file.
